Ryuu tou Taiga
by Der Blaue Wolf
Summary: The lives of Ruuji and Taiga, seven years after they graduated, and everything around them, are so different from what they had before. Different, but wonderful. Series of one-shots. RyuujiXTaiga plus other pairings may crop up.
1. Chapter 1

Ryuu To Taiga

"Taiga! I'm home!" Ryuuji called as he entered his and Taiga's home, the flat which Taiga had lived in while they were both in high school. They had lived there together for three years now, ever since their marriage when they were both 22. He entered the flat's kitchen cross dining room, and saw Taiga curled up on one off the chairs. She looked up as he entered, and uncurled to get up. Ryuuji put the bag of groceries, which he had just bought from the store on his way home, down behind the kitchen counter.

Taiga had got up and walked over to have a look at what he'd bought. She smiled when she saw plenty of meat was included. She always loved her meat, and lately had been desiring it even more. She bent down to rumage some more, but found that bending was a little difficult, as her slightly pronounced stomach was making it hard. Ryuuji laughed at her struggles, and Taiga spun round to glare at him. Unfortunately, she had not counted on the kitchen counter being in the way, and she banged her head. She fell on her backside, and Ryuuji had to stiffle another laugh. Taiga might have matured, and possibly was about half an inch taller, or so he said to her when she was down, but she was still the clumsy, hot-tempered 'Palmtop Tiger' that he had fallen in love with.

Ryuuji knelt down by her, and asked, "You alright?"

Taiga blinked hard a few times then looked at him straight, "Do I look alright? I just hit my head and fell over, after starving half the day, and I'm already having trouble doing anything, when I'm only four months pregnant! Stupid dog!"

Ryuuji smiled, "Well it can't be too bad if you're capable of arguing. Come on," he said extending his hand to help her up, "You go sit down, and I'll cook us some dinner. How many servings do you think you'll want of everything?"

Taiga got up without taking the hand, and walked to her chair again "At least eight," was all she said.

* * *

Taiga sat back and sighed. Ryuuji was busy cleaning up after the meal. It would have been enough for about six normal people, but Taiga had the eating habits of about three people normally, and a pregnant Taiga seemed to be like a black hole: nothing could escape, ever. Ryuuji eventually finished cleaning, after making sure everything was spotless, then sat down next to his crashed-out wife. He turned to her and asked, "So how was your day?"

"It wasn't so bad, apart from that stupid sub-editor deciding to leave a mountain of work to the last minute. I ended up having half the staff trawling through that pile of articles, and we only just finished it." Taiga had managed, how Ryuuji would never know, to quickly get the job of chief editor of a fashion magasine. He never thought that Taiga was that into fashion, but she liked her job a lot. Taiga turned to Ryuuji, "How was yours?"

"It was pretty good overall: I had some decent classes to teach today, and was able to catch up on my extra marking. You know that old school hasn't changed much since we were there," Ryuuji taught at their old high school, "Oh, but you'll never guess what has changed, Koigakubo-sensei got a boyfriend at last."

Taiga would have spat out her drink, if she had had a drink to spit out, "A boyfriend? How long have they been together?"

"A month or so. He came to meet her after school, so she introduced him to me. He's a nice guy, it might actually work out for her for once."

"Well she is 38, she should be in a relationship by now, unless she likes being single or something," Taiga said, with a smirk on her face.

"Just because we found each other while still young, doesn't mean everybody is bound to," Ryuuji pointed out.

"Yeah but 38 years without a boyfriend even, it makes you wonder if she was even trying."

"I suppose..." Ryuuji left it at that. He did not want to end up arguing with Taiga over something like that, for two reasons: first that she was always extremely stubborn, and second because she was liable to hit him with some blunt object, such as the wooden sword she still owned. The later had been more frequent since she got pregnant, as her moods were getting worse. Neither of them could wait until she had given birth, it would releave a lot of stress to both of them, although they would then have a baby to deal with, which would be... interesting with Taiga's attitude.

Ryuuji looked over at his wife. Taiga was leaning back in her chair, her left hand resting gently on her stomach. There was a look of contentment on her face, a slight smile gracing her lips, and her brown-blonde hair flowing around her. She looked beautiful to Ryuuji.

Taiga noticed that Ryuuji was staring, and turned her head, glaring at him, "Something wrong with me?"

Ryuuji shook his head. "Quite the opposite, you're just so good in every way," he replied, making Taiga blush a little.

Taiga snapped her head forwards again, "Well of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" She tried to sound arrogant and high, but her blush and the slight shaking of her voice showed that she was quite touched by Ryuuji. Just like always, she tried to hide her true emotions when embaressed, but always failed in front of Ryuuji.

"You know Taiga, you look cute when you blush," Ryuuji said.

"W-what?" Taiga was bright red, "What are you saying? Me cute?"

"Yes, you cute. Does that hurt the tiger's pride that she's cute?"

"W-well..." Taiga looked away, trying to control her blush.

Ryuuji got out of his chair and knelt next to Taiga's chair, putting his arms around her, "Hey, you look hot, are you sick?"

Taiga knew in the back of her mind that he was teasing her, but it was still embaressing. "Stupid Ryuuji," was all she said as she turned to face him, but looked down at his chest.

Ryuuji used one hand to tilt her chin up, so she had to look at him, then he put his lips to hers. She was surprised, but quickly kissed him back. When he withdrew his lips, they kept their eyes on each others'. "One more," Taiga whispered, sending Ryuuji back to that night when they first kissed. He kissed her again, for longer this time. "One more," they kissed again, for yet longer. "One more," and again their lips met. "One more..."

"Before that, can I say just one thing?" Ryuuji asked. Taiga nodded impatient. "I love you Taiga."

Taiga smirked, "Of course you do Ryuuji, and I love you too." They kissed again. "One more..."

* * *

A/N: This is a series of linked one-shots, so the updates will be infrequent. Hoped you liked it. Please review, especially please tell me if I pulled off their characters right, I think Ryuuji might have been a little OOC, but hey, that's how this rolls.

Bis Bald

BW


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuu tou Taiga 2

Ryuuji was exhausted. Dealing with a pregnant Taiga was not the easiest thing in the world, and even after seven years of knowing her, Ryuuji still had yet to get fully used to the insanity of living with her. He still had to cook dinner for her, which was equivalent to cooking for about eight normal people. He hoped that their baby would not inherit Taiga's eating habits, it cost enough to keep Taiga full without another insane eater.

As he put the rice in the cooker, he glanced over to where Taiga was curled up on a chair as normal. She was sleeping, as she often seemed to do when waiting for food. She had her arms wrapped protectively around her now very prominent stomach. The image made Ryuuji smile. This was how he put up with his life, this was what made it all good for him. That, and the occasions when Taiga was in a good mood. Then she could be very sweet.

* * *

Taiga was eventually woken by the phone ringing. She had been having such a nice dream too. She had been served all her favourite foods by Ryuuji, and had been allowed to eat it all herself. It was delicious, and she was somewhat unhappy to be woken. She heard Ryuuji answer the phone. He then looked over at her, "Taiga, it's for you."

Taiga pulled herself out of her chair. At six months, she was showing clearly, and it was getting to the point of being difficult to do a lot of normal things. She was also getting tired easily, hence her pre-dinner nap. She took the receiver from Ryuuji, then sat back down in her chair putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello."

_"Hi Taiga!"_ Minori's excited voice cam through the receiver.

"Minorin, it's been a while."

_"Yeah, I just got back from my big away match. I thought I should call to see how you are."_

"Not so bad, all things considered. How'd the match go?"

_"We thrashed them! We won by eight runs. They won't forget their defeat at the hands of Tokyo soon."_

"That's great Minorin," Taiga humoured her friend. Minori tended to be a bit over-the-top when it came to her baseball team. "So how's the stupid Chihuahua?"

_"Taiga, don't be so rude about my girlfriend."_ Taiga still could not believe that Minori, her best friend, and Ami, the person she had most contempt for, had ended up as a couple. She had never had a clue that either of them was bisexual until they told everybody that they were dating.

"You two may be dating, but that doesn't mean that I like her."

_"Anyway, she's doing fine. She had some work off somewhere else at the same time as my trip, so we didn't really miss each other much."_

"Well give her my regards, and tell me whether she believes you when you give them."

_"Taiga, don't be mean. Ami thinks you a very good friend."_

"Yeah right," Taiga wondered whether Minori was really that stupid that she did not notice the animosity between her and Ami, or if she was deliberately being an airhead again.

_"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up some time."_

Taiga thought about it for a moment, before replying, "If you're free tomorrow, then we could meet up and go to that restaurant, Jonny's for lunch. Ryuuji's out anyway, so he won't be able to cook for me."

_"Okay. Ami's out as well, so I'm free, see you at... one o'clock do?"_

"Okay then, see ya."

Taiga hung up, and looked over to where Ryuuji was finishing putting the dinner on the table. All thoughts in Taiga's head were immediately replaced by 'food.'

* * *

Taiga leaned back in her chair after eating, letting out a yawn. She was tired again. She knew it would be okay to fall asleep just there: Ryuuji would carry her to bed later if need be, she was always a light girl, even with the baby.

Ryuuji sighed happily as he watched her while clearing up after the meal. He briefly wondered about how long it would be until they had to shop for all the requirements for the baby. That would have to wait until they found out the gender though. They were due for another scan in a couple of weeks, when they should find it out.

As he finished cleaning up, he looked at Taiga again. She was fast asleep again. He walked over to her, and carefully slipped his hands under her, and lifted her up to his chest. Holding her tightly, he took her through to their bedroom, and gently lay her on the bed. As he put her down, she curled up into a ball, bringing her knees up to her stomach, and wrapping her arms around herself. Ryuuji smiled at her sleeping form, as he pulled the covers up over her.

As he left the room, he heard her mutter something, very quietly, "Ryuuji... love you."

He smirked and turned back, looking at the beautiful face that he loved so much. "Love you too, Taiga." He left the room to sort out his things for the next day. He was going to meet up with Yusaku. They had not seen much of each other much since they had each married, as Yusaku, who had eventually found and married Kano, and they now lived together in America, with the couple coming back to Japan every so often to see their old friends. This time, Yusaku was coming by himself though, as Sumire's work was getting very heavy.

Ryuuji eventually finished his preparations, and went back to the bedroom. He took of his trousers and jumper, then climbed in next to Taiga. He put an arm around the curled up girl next to him. He felt her shift slightly, to be closer to him. He whispered to her "Good night Taiga."

He heard her quiet reply, "Good night, Ryuuji."

* * *

A/N: Please review.

Bis Bald

BW


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuu Tou Taiga 3

Ryuuji pulled into the car-park of the apartment complex he and Taiga lived in. He got out, and went to the boot of the car, opening it and catching some of the shopping bags that nearly fell out because there were too many in the space. He somehow managed to get them all into his hands, looked the car, and made it inside.

He got in the lift, and waited for it to reach the floor that he lived on. He yawned into his hand. He had had a long day: he had been to work, then during his lunch break he had taken Taiga to the doctor for her latest check-up.

_-Flashback-_

"Mrs. Takasu, I'm just going to put some gel on your stomach. You've done this before, so you know the drill," the lady, Dr Kusuri, told Taiga.

Taiga shivered slightly at the coldness of the gel, and made a slight face. The doctor put the scanner on Taiga, then turned to the screen. On the blue screen appeared what, Ryuu and Taiga had been told, was their baby.

After performing a few checks, the doctor turned back to the couple, "Would you like to know the gender, or do you want it to be a surprise?"

Ryuuji looked at Taiga, who nodded, then he turned to the doctor, "We'd like to know."

The doctor went back to the scan quickly, then pointed at the screen, "Well if you look there, you can see his penis."

Ryuuji smiled. He had, somewhat, been hoping for a boy. Taiga was smiling too, why exactly she did not know: it had not really mattered to her whether they had a boy or girl, but maybe it would be easier to raise a son given the characters of his parents.

Shortly thereafter, Ryuuji and Taiga were in their car. Ryuuji spoke first, "So... a boy."

"Yup, a boy."

Silence, then Taiga spoke again, "You know what this means Ryuuji..."

Ryuuji gulped, "You don't mean..."

Taiga nodded, "I do. You are going to go to the nearest store, and buy everything for babies in blue that you can find, after having dropped me at home. Understand?"

Ryuuji only nodded, before starting the car and heading for home.

_-End-Flashback-_

This was the reason for the few dozen shopping bags that Ryuuji was now trying to carry inside. He managed to get the bags into the room that would become the baby's then went to find Taiga. She was curled up on their bed, asleep.

He left her there, while he went to start making the dinner that Taiga would demand the moment she awoke.

* * *

It was some time later that the smell of meat cooking made it's way from the kitchen through into the bedroom of the apartment, and went up Taiga's nose. This lead to the release of various chemicals in Taiga's nose, leading to her brain registering the following: 'Food. Cooked food. Food cooked by Ryuuji. Ryuuji came home and has cooked food. Ryuuji must have finished shopping for stuff for the baby. Pregnant. Craving food right now. Food cooked by Ryuuji... FOOD!'

When that had all registered, Taiga opened her eyes and pulled herself up from her position on the bed, standing and slowly walking through to the kitchen. She saw Ryuuji busily cooking something or other: all that Taiga cared to take in at that point was that it was food.

Ryuuji noticed his wife's presence. "Hey there, how are you?" he asked as he turned the fish he was cooking over.

"Hungry," was all Taiga said. Ryuuji got the message, and hurried the dinner as much as he could without spoiling it. Soon he had finished and put a plate in front of Taiga. He then went to get himself some. By the time he had come back with his own plate, Taiga's was half-empty, and by the time he had sat down and taken a couple of bites, Taiga was holding out her plate and said "Seconds!"

Ryuuji stood, and brought the rice cooker over to Taiga, scooping out another portion, leaving it next to her to refill her own plate, as he also took the fish and supplied her with more.

They ate in silence, apart from the noise of Taiga's teeth clashing together every so often, and her chopsticks hitting her plate as she ate. It didn't take long for her to finish her eighth portion, as Ryuuji finished his first.

Taiga yawned, as Ryuuji cleaned up after the meal. By the time he had finished washing up, Taiga had fallen back to sleep. He lifted her in his arms, noting that she was starting to get heavy as their son grew inside her. He took her through to the bedroom and lay her down, and she curled up on the bed.

Ryuuji left her to nap, then went through to the baby's future room. He looked through the bags he had brought in, and started sorting through them. Clothes in the little wardrobe, cot and other things to be put together in a neat pile on his right, decorating things to his left. He was busy enough decorating that he didn't notice when his wife enter quietly.

"You're getting everything ready then?" she said, and Ryuuji looked up.

"Well the sooner the better right?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Taiga leaned against the wall, and watched as Ryuuji went back to the sorting.

Ryuuji eventually finished the sorting, and stood from where he had been kneeling by the bags. He looked at Taiga, who had slid down the wall, and was now sleeping, circled up on the floor. She was able to fall asleep almost anywhere it seemed. He picked her up again and carried her to their bedroom once again, and lay her down on the bed. He then got changed himself, and climbed into the bed beside her.

He felt her move up against him, and she lay her head on his chest. "Good pillow" she muttered, making Ryuuji chuckle slightly. She may have been an adult now, but physically and mentally, she still seemed very childish. Not that Ryuuji would ever say that to her, she would be furious if he did.

He lay back fully against the pillow, and soon he fell asleep, dreaming of his wife, and future son.

* * *

Wolfie-kun: Okay... Sorry this took so long guys.

Shana-chan: You're always taking far too long writing Wolfie-sama.

W-kun: Maybe, but heck, I'm the writer, I can do whatever I want, including make you strip for the readers.

Shana: But this is T-rated.

W-kun: That's why you'd better watch out for my next M-rated story.

Shana: A~~~~~~H! I'm going now. (Runs away towards an area marked 'K')

W-kun: I'll just catch her later. Anyways, that's all for now folks. Please review. (If you don't hate me too much by now).

Bis Bald

BW


	4. Chapter 4

Ryuu Tou Taiga 4

"Ryuuji! It hurts."

"Come on Taiga, you an do it, I know you can," Ryuuji said, as his hand was nearly broken by his wife's strong grip. But knowing that the pain he was in was a mere fraction of what Taiga was going through, he kept his composure, and kept encouraging her. After all, she was the one giving birth to their baby.

"We're almost there... now push!" the doctor said, and Taiga did as she was told.

Just before Ryuuji's hand died from lack of circulation, Taiga's grip lessened, and the sound of crying filled the room, along with Taiga's heavy breathing.

"Congratulations!" the doctor said after he had done the essential checks, "You have a healthy baby boy."

Taiga stared at the boy for a few moments, before holding out her arms for him, and the doctor gently placed the baby in his mother's arms. Ryuuji watched as his wife held their child to her gently yet firmly. He smiled at his wife and son.

Taiga looked up at him, "Our little boy... I'm so happy..." Taiga had a massive smile on her face as she spoke.

Ryuuji sat on the edge of the bed by Taiga, and admired their baby. "He's finally here..."

"Yeah..."

* * *

"So what's his name?" Minori asked Taiga excitedly as all of the couple's friends stood around the bed, watching the mother and her child.

"We decided on Kawaji, it just stuck for some reason." Taiga replied happily.

"He's so cute... and so small and fragile..." Minori said. For some reason, Taiga's eyebrow twitched part-way through the sentence.

"Yeah, such a tiny bundle of cute..." Ami.

'Twitch.'

"He really is little, I wonder when Kano and I will..." Kitamura said.

'Twitch.'

"It would probably be a lot of trouble though, from such a _little_ thing," Ami said smirking.

'TWITCH'

"Ryuuji, hold Kawaji for a moment would you," Taiga said, giving her son to the boy's father, then turning to the others. "He's 'small,' 'tiny' and 'little' is he? I suppose you think he takes after me or something?"

"N-no... that's not what we meant Taiga..." Minori said stepping back.

Ryuuji quickly took his son out of the range of Taiga's fury. He looked down at the boy. He was quite little, even for a newborn baby, but Ryuuji did not think it would make a difference.

"Don't worry Kawaji. I'll make sure nobody does anything bad to you. Not even your mother..." Taiga was at this point half-strangling Ami.

Ryuuji turned and watched the scene, laughing slightly. Then the baby started crying.

Taiga was instantly alert, and held out her arms to take him from Ryuuji. She then started muttering to Kawaji, "What's wrong Kawaji?"

The baby looked up at his mother and opened his mouth wide.

Everybody was instantly embarrassed, "W-we'll wait outside..." Ami said, before darting to the door, followed by Kitamura and Minori.

Ryuuji turned to his wife, who was sitting straight upright, holding Kawaji up to her chest, having raised her t-shirt to allow him to feed. She looked up at Ryuuji, both of them had a slight blush on their faces.

"Why is this so embaressing?" Taiga asked. "It's not like it's anything you haven't seen."

"Yeah... well..." Ryuuji muttered.

Taiga turned back to Kawaji, then said softly, "Ryuuji... I'm really happy now."

Ryuuji smiled, "Me too."

* * *

_Ryuu Tou Taiga: Fin_

A/N: That's it... not much else to say.

Oh, if you're interested, 'Kawaji' is a pun on the Kanji of Taiga's name. They translate to river, and the single kanji for river is pronounced 'Kawa.'

Anyways...

Auf Wiedersehen

BW


End file.
